comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony Stark (Earth-1224)
Billionaire industrialist and brilliant engineer Tony Stark was kidnapped by terrorists and gravely injured. Pressured to create a weapon of mass destruction. Instead, he created a suit of power armor to escape. Now vowing to protect the world he helped endanger, he became the Invincible Iron Man, world renowned hero and a founding member of the Avengers and the Illuminati. Birth Maria Stark had problems when gestating the child of Howard Stark. After being told his child might not survive, Howard searched around the world for a way to cure to his unborn child. He found himself rescuing the Rigellian Recorder 451 from the alien race known as the Greys, who promised him he would help Stark and his wife to get their child. 451 came to Earth in order to stop the Greys from crushing humanity to a pulp as soon as the Earthlings were technologically developed enough. 451 revealed the Greys' intention to Howard, and told him he would need to insert someone in humanity to accelerate the human's technological growth for the moment they would need to face the Greys, and Stark's unborn child was the perfect candidate. 451 genetically engineered the baby with Kree technology to make him one who would uplift humanity, modifying his thought process, making him to think differently and practically, in order to be an expert in advanced weaponry construction. After a failed attack, one of the Greys managed to tell his boss that 451 had done something to Stark's baby. 451 informed Stark the Greys would threaten Stark and his family as long as they were on Earth because of this. Along with a team of his allies, the Stark Seven, Howard managed to kill the boss of the Greys and force his thugs to abandon Earth, and they were secretly killed by 451 before they could send any information about the baby to their superiors. Early Age Category:Males Category:Single Characters Category:Characters of Earth-1224 Category:Earth-1224 Category:Created by the Great Lord David Category:Armor Users Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Flight Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Force Field Generation Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Super Smart Category:Energy Blasts Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Interface Category:Heroes of Earth-1224 Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Omnipotent Category:Teleportation Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Umbrakinesis Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Super Agility Category:Super Stamina Category:Androids Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Heat Vision Category:Biokinesis Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Chronokinesis Category:Shockwaves Category:Under Water Survival Category:Space Survival Category:Kinetic Energy Manipulation Category:Sonokinesis Category:Explosion Creation Category:Sonic Scream Category:Metal Skin Category:Slime Balls Category:Geokinesis Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Nanotechnology users Category:Shape Shifting Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Hypnotism Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Electric Blasts Category:Energy Senses Category:Energy Beings Category:Density Shifting Category:Healing Factor Category:Claws Category:Super Leaping Category:Power Augmentation Category:Radioactive Blasts Category:Time Travel Category:Photokinesis Category:Liquid Form Category:Skin Morphing Category:Evolution Control Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Illusion Creation Category:Astral Projection Category:Size Alteration Category:Extended Tongue Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Cryokinesis Category:Acid Generation Category:Body Control Category:Construct Creation Category:Alternate Form Category:Diamond Form Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Elasticity Category:Camouflage Category:Ferrokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Radiation Manipulation Category:Psychic Energy Blasts Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Versions of Iron Man Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Avengers (Earth-71500) Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Doomwar: The Best of Both Worlds Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscience Category:Omniarch Category:Omnifarious Category:CEOs Category:Americans Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Inventors Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Absorption Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Mind Control Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Public Identity Category:Earth-71500 Category:Heroes of Earth-71500 Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Time Control Category:Molecule Distortion